


Discovery

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway makes an unexpected discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

The hours passed, shifts changed, and still James sat sentry at Lewis’ bedside. Nurses and aides came and went from the room, a blur of bustling efficiency as they checked vital signs, administered medications, and gave him fleeting, vaguely sympathetic looks. 

James kept up a running commentary, reading aloud the litany of emails sent by DC Hooper, discussing the case as he formulated his report, tapping notes into his smartphone.

James found himself scrutinising the supine figure in the bed before him, searching for the slightest reaction to indicate that Lewis could hear him. Finding none, he huffed out a breath and leant back in the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“I don’t mind telling you, sir… you really are a sight. If you don’t start showing some signs of life, I’ll have no choice but to call in Dr Hobson.”

The full implication of what he’d just said hit him like a punch to the solar plexus. James felt the blood rush from his face as he leaned forward, reaching out to lay a hand on the bed’s safety rail. 

“Sir. I didn’t mean. That is… oh, bloody hell.” James’ shoulders hunched as he admitted, “I’m worried, sir. The doctors have said you’ll be fine, but… I’d feel a damned sight better if you woke up and told me that yourself.”

The elderly lady with the tea trolley poured him a cuppa and pressed an ancient biscuit into his hand. “Chin up, duck, there’s a love. Your dad will pull through, you’ll see.” James found himself at a rare loss for words to correct her.

He sat for a few minutes, staring blankly at the too-still figure of his governor, then shot to his feet. “I forgot to ask if they’ve called your children. They’ll be worried,” he said unnecessarily as he hurried out the door towards the nurses’ station.

“Excuse me, Sister?”

The nurse looked up from her computer with a tired smile. “Just ‘nurse’, detective. Not many ward sisters left these days.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” He rearranged his features into a contrite expression. “Could you tell me if the hospital’s been able to reach Detective Inspector Lewis’ children, please? I’ll want to keep them informed.”

The sister – _nurse_ , he corrected himself sternly – turned back to her computer. A few brisk keystrokes later, she looked up from her screen, frowning. 

“I’m sorry, detective. We have no contact information listed for his children.”

James pulled himself up sharply. “That’s impossible. I know for a fact he’s been treated here in the last couple of years. Who do you have listed as his emergency contact? Or his next of kin?”

“The contact we have listed is for a James Hathaway.”

“I’m sorry, what?” 

The nurse raised a disapproving eyebrow at his gobsmacked expression. “James Hathaway. Mr Lewis identified him as his domestic partner. Shall I give you his details?”

“That won’t be necessary,” James managed around the lump in his throat. “ _I’m_ James Hathaway.”


End file.
